A pack is a family
by babigurl21793
Summary: Scott begins making amends to the pack while considering Deucalion's offer. ***I OWN NOTHING***
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so, I'm just starting to write this but I wanted to give you guys the first chapter. Just a reminder for those who haven't read the first part in a while and to give you an idea about what's going on in Scott's head. **_

_**The second part of the series is all from Scott's POV and picks up right after the meeting with Deucalion.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I was walking home from meeting with Deucalion and the alpha pack, thinking everything over that has happened in the past few months. I lost my best friend and my girlfriend to Derek and his pack. Not only has he managed to convince more people to get the bite and become cursed like me; he's even gone as far as convincing Sheriff Stilinski that this is ok. That Derek cursing more teenagers is perfectly fine! I just don't understand why no one can see where I'm coming from here.

Before we got the bite we were just regular kids; we went to school, lacrosse practice and had normal lives. Now we're all condemned to a life of running from hunters and making sure we don't let anyone know what we are. _How are they ok with this? _

Especially Stiles; he's not even a wolf and he's gotten himself involved in this; involved in Derek even! Derek, a man who he's constantly said that he hated for the past year, and now all of sudden, they're in love? It doesn't make any sense! And now, if want to get my best friend back I have to play nice with him?! I don't understand how Stiles just expects me to forgive and forget what Peter did to me, and what Derek stole from me. But I guess considering I did attack him, I can make an effort to at least apologize to the rest of the pack, at least until I make a decision about Deucalion's offer.

According to Deucalion he knows of a way that I can be human again, that all of us can be human again, but he won't tell me unless I help him get rid of Derek. He doesn't want me to kill him or anything, he just wants me to give some information sometimes about what goes on in the pack meetings. So, it's not like I'm really doing anything against Stiles, right? I don't know what to do. On one side, I feel like that I'm going against Stiles if I agree to help Deucalion, but then and again if I do help him we can all go back to the way life was before Derek and his stupid werewolf shit came around. Is it so wrong that I want a normal life; that I want my friends to have a normal life?

I finally got back to my house and went upstairs to my room; I laid on my bed and continued to think everything over. _Should I help Deucalion? Will it hurt Stiles if I do? Is there really a way for me to be human again? Can I make amends with Derek and Peter? _

I wish I knew what to do, or at the very least have someone to talk to about this; but the person I normally go to for advice is Stiles and I'm not ready for him to know about all of this just yet. I guess the easiest thing to do would be to start apologizing to the rest of the pack first, before I make a decision about Deucalion. I know that I shouldn't start with Peter, or Jackson, or Boyd for that matter, considering that they're the ones that beat me up for hurting Stiles in the first place. I guess I should start with Isaac, he hasn't attacked me and we were pretty close before all of this, maybe he'll be easier to start with.

_**So, just a snippet of where Scott is mentally and his plan. This story will be completely from his point of view. Please remember this is only the second part so there's plenty more to come. Ideas are welcomed and appreciated! Please just PM them to me!**_

_**Merry Christmas! **_


	2. Isaac—Fear to Love

**A/N: What you need to know for this chapter: Isaac's father is dead, and Scott doesn't know much about the abuse.**

Knowing that Isaac spends most of his time at the pack house with everyone else, I thought it would be best to call and ask him to meet me somewhere else so that we could talk. I know that eventually I'll have to speak to everyone else, but for now I'd rather just talk to one person at a time. I remember Stiles telling me that I should probably talk to Derek first, but I can't bring myself to call him to apologize. I don't completely blame him for what's happened in the past, but that doesn't mean that I like him and want to speak to him any sooner than I have to. Plus, I figure that Isaac will be a good person to start with; it's not like he and Stiles are close friends anyway.

Surprisingly, Isaac told me to meet him at his old house, the one he lived in with his dad, to talk. I would've figured that that would be one of the last places that he would want to be, but I told him that I would meet him there. Pulling up on my bike, I saw Isaac standing in front of the house and he didn't look at all how I remembered him. The Isaac I remembered always seemed to try and make himself seem small and was always kind of reserved; but the Isaac that stood before me today was standing tall and proud, and for the first time, happy.

I parked my bike, got off and walked over to Isaac and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground and my jaw was broken. I was shocked and confused; after my jaw healed I stood up again.

"What the hell Isaac? What was that for?" I asked him. Isaac reached over to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me up against the house; he was growling and in my face and for the first time, I was actually afraid of Isaac.

"What the _fuck _do you mean "what was that for"? You know damn well what that was for; just because I wasn't there when Jackson, Peter, and Boyd kicked your ass doesn't mean that I didn't want to. They just didn't take me because they didn't think I would stop until you were dead?" He said in the most menacing tone I'd ever heard from him. See this is exactly what I was talking about; a few months in Derek's pack and Isaac has already been turned into a monster. I pushed Isaac off of me and told him that; he looked at me and shook his head.

"You still don't get it, do you Scott?" He asked. I stared back him confused; _what was I not getting?_

Isaac sighed. "The fact that you have no idea what I'm talking about is exactly why I wanted to meet here. There's some things you need to see and hear, and then maybe you'll start to get it." Isaac turned away from me and went to open the front door to the house. We walked inside and the first place Isaac took me was upstairs; he told me we were going to his old bedroom. I expected to see something that looked like my room, or Stiles' room; tons of clothes, magazines and books everywhere, posters on the walls; that sort of thing, but what I saw was nowhere close to that.

Isaac's old bedroom was a plain room with a small bed and a desk inside it; there was no paint on the walls, no clothes piled up everywhere, nothing. It almost looked as though no one had ever lived in here. I looked towards Isaac hoping that he would explain why we were here.

"This is my room; it doesn't look like it, but that's mainly because I hardly ever got to actually sleep in here. But no matter if I was in here or not, this room had to stay this clean. I couldn't have any posters, no tv, nothing." He then walked over to the closet and opened the door for me to look inside. There was barely any clothes in there at all, maybe a weeks' worth.

"These are all the clothes I owned because my father said that I didn't need any more than this. I wore all dark colored clothes because blood stains couldn't be seen, and the scarves? The scarves helped me hide the bruises from him grabbing and throwing me around the house."

Isaac said all of this with a straight face; he then signaled for me to follow him again, but this time he took me down to the basement. Once we got down there, I saw a small stained mattress on the floor and a large deep freezer against the wall with a padlock on the outside of it.

"This is where I slept mostly." Isaac said indicating to the small dark room; I thought he was just talking about the mattress, but then he walked over to the freezer.

"Do you know what this was for Scott?" I shook my head no.

"This was my punishment for anything my father accused me of doing. Any grades lower than a B, accidently breaking something, coming home late, anything really. He would slap me around for a while until he got tired of hitting me then he'd drag me down here and lock me in this freezer. And no matter how much I cried, or begged, or pleaded with him, he wouldn't let me out until he felt I had learned my lesson."

_Jesus. _I knew that Derek said that Isaac's father was abusive, but I never imagined the magnitude of his abuse; I never even asked Isaac about it, not once. Isaac and I walked back upstairs and stood in the kitchen.

"Look Scott, I get it, ok. You didn't get a choice in getting the bite and I'm sorry that that happened to you, but you need to understand that just because you're unhappy with it doesn't mean everyone else is. If I hadn't of met Derek, I probably wouldn't be here right now. My father either would have killed me while he was beating me or I would've died from asphyxiation from being locked in that freezer for too long.

When I was living here, everyday was a nightmare, not knowing what would set him off next, not knowing when the next hit would come or when the next time I would get locked in the freezer would be. Derek and Stiles, they give me peace of mind; they give me safety. If I get a bad grade in a class now do you know what happens? Nothing; Derek doesn't yell and scream or beat me down because of it; Stiles doesn't belittle me or make me feel like I'm a failure. They help me; they love and support me and they let me know that I don't have to walk around on egg shells anymore, because with them I'm safe."

Hearing Isaac saying all of this I can't help but feel somewhat ashamed of myself for jumping to conclusions about Derek's intentions. Even though I don't particularly like Derek I am glad that he's doing right by Isaac, but that doesn't change the fact that I just can't trust him.

"Look Isaac, I understand why you asked for the bite; I do. I get that you're happy with your choice and your life now, and I'm sorry for what I did to Stiles and what I put you through with my actions." I told him honestly.

"And what about Derek?" Isaac asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know right now. I admit that I'm glad that he's treating you well, but that doesn't mean I trust him, or Peter." I said. Isaac looked at me and shook his head again; he was quiet for a long time before he sighed.

"I accept your apology Scott; but understand this I'm accepting your apology because I know that it would mean a lot to Stiles. Just because I accepted it doesn't mean that we're good. Like it or not Scott, Derek and Peter are a part of my family now; you can't be friends with me and hate them."

I nodded my head that I understood; he was only forgiving me for Stiles' sake and for now I was ok with that. We headed outside and Isaac locked up the house before we went our separate ways. Before I could get on my bike and pull off Isaac called my name.

"One more thing Scott, if you _ever _hurt Stiles the way you did before, there will be no one to stop me from hunting you down and doing the same to you."

And with that Isaac started walking towards the woods that would lead back to the pack house. One down, seven more to go.


End file.
